


A gift for my mother hen

by Yamiyoru



Series: Simple Bliss [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or am I living with a jealous rooster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for my mother hen

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and my first attempt at smut. Hopes it’s okay.

**A gift for my mother hen**

Since young, Souji has always fretted over Yosuke like a mother hen and not because Yosuke’s mother doesn’t care for him. In fact, it’s quite the opposite as his parents love him dearly but if your best friend can’t maneuver a bicycle into travelling straight for even a 100 metres and probably already made a record of crashing into everything in Inaba, you would worry. When Souji first saw Yosuke crash into a rubbish bin and was stuck in it, he thought it’s amusing. By the third time, he’s seriously worried that he might be called up one day to pick up his friend’s broken bones _literally_. 

It didn’t stop there as Yosuke had never seems to be listening in class, always giving him puppy eyes whenever he forgotten his homework that needed to be handed up that day. Slowly, Souji also noticed that this brunette often gets himself into trouble by saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Deep down, Yosuke isn’t an insensitive idiot that’s terrible at language as Yosuke does read a lot and surprisingly, even Shakespeare at his age. He catches on quickly to someone’s mood as well but somehow, really bad at communication. To top it off, he’s a picky eater, refusing to eat fish and tofu. Souji worries that he’s not getting enough nutrient from a balanced diet. Perhaps, he has fallen in love at first sight with Yosuke beside the river as despite being a kid himself, Souji took it upon himself to look after Yosuke ever since.

Thus, Souji was visually shaken when Margaret delivered the news and the person himself…. Yosuke wasn't that bothered although it meant that he's grounded to a wheelchair for a while. Well, it's not like he can't move his legs completely. If he concentrates, Yosuke can still wriggles his toes and lift his legs. The only problem is he can't fully control it and felt like he sat through 10 sessions of Sadou in a row. Margaret has assured that Yosuke will eventually regain full mobility. He only needs to be diligent with physiotherapy. Yosuke knows he should be more concerned and worried but he just wants to go home already. He misses his computer, bed and pillow. He definitely misses having something to do. Simply put, the hospital bores him.

So after much anticipation, Yosuke is finally home in the apartment that he shares with Souji. It looks and still smells the same. He immediately wheels away to his room as Souji unload the bags. His bed and table are still in the same position but minus the unmade blanket or his organised mess of papers. Many years ago, he would have thrown a fit if anyone touched his strategically placed assignments or music notes. However, from here on, he's going to enjoy the changes as things are no longer the same and it's not because of the coma but his relationship with Souji. Souji isn't just a best friend anymore. The silverette is now his partner in the romantic sense. He's prepared for the adjustments he needs to make. For this second though, that can wait for a while more as first things first, his bed ~ 

Yosuke purrs as he rubs his face against the freshly washed, sun dried sheets and takes in the familiar smell of the lavender softener. Stretching his arms out, he rests his head on the well-made bed and makes himself comfortable. 

Souji would have found it comical watching Yosuke worships his bed when they were younger. Seeing his lover half laid on the bed with the lower half still seated on the wheelchair, the sight isn’t funny. Compared to Yosuke, he didn't take the news well. He thought the auburn haired man would have freaked out but it was one of those rare times, when Yosuke is just weirdly calm. In spite of how thick Yosuke can be at times, it does not mean his brunette is oblivious to his internal turmoil. Yosuke can sense that Souji's upset over the news and he had took the singer's hands, looking seriously into his eyes and reassured Souji that it’ll be fine as they have each other.

Souji wanted to mentally slap himself for making Yosuke worry over him when he should be the one supporting Yosuke. He constantly tells himself that he needs to stop but the moment he laid eyes on the black chair, he feels really uncomfortable. To avoid thinking about it, Souji made himself busy in the kitchen, preparing a feast to celebrate Yosuke's discharge. 

He made too much…..Souji has forgotten he’s not making a feast for a party of 6. That’s another day. It’s distracting as Yosuke sat in front of the dining table the whole time watching him work. The moment he saw the black ‘thing’, his mind was taken over by anxiety and he released it on the vegetables and meat. Even still, it’s not enough. Something’s itching to come out so when Yosuke said he wanted to take a bath, he had jumped on it. He needs to make sure that Yosuke’s well-being is completely taken care of. 

Yosuke is aware that he told himself that there are changes to his renewed life but he didn't think it comes this quickly and intense. After dinner, they were lounging on the couch watching a movie and he said he needs a bath because his long locks felt oily. Without a word, Souji had scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom bridal style. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing furiously when Souji eagerly removed his clothes and washed him down, including soaping his private areas. His legs may be numb but as Souji’s hands roams all over him, his body responds to Souji’s touches. Slightly embarrassed, he has no idea he’s this sensitive while trying his might to keep his growing boner from expressing itself. What was supposed to be a simple bath has somehow turned sexual. 

Yosuke's unsure if it’s the hot water in the tub or it's Souji's hand stroking his heated member, his whole body screams to him that it's hot. The steam and ecstasy's clouding his mind as Souji's fingers further south explore deeper inside. Each time the fingers brushes against a certain spot, a moan escape his lips and he arches his back against Souji, tugging on Souji’s hair. Grabbing Souji's strong arms wrapped around him for support, Yosuke subconsciously grinds his hips down on the fingers as they pulls in and out. Just as Yosuke feels that he's nearing, Souji pulls his fingers out completely and stops his firm strokes over Yosuke's throbbing length. Yosuke whimpers at the sudden loss of contact and protests.

'Partner, stop teasing me.' 

‘Says the person who has been calling me partner every day for the past 10 over years. Who’s a bigger tease here?’

Not giving Yosuke a chance to answer, Souji repositioned him, pulling him down over something larger and harder than fingers. He felt the head of Souji’s hardened length entered and pulled out immediately, making him inhale sharply at the sudden intrusion and his only answer to Souji’s question.

‘Well?’ 

‘Part..ner…’

‘Sometimes, I wish we are born in Australia instead. I would love to hear you say…mate…What do you say, ay mate?’ 

Normally, Yosuke would have marvel at Souji’s perfect impression of an Australian accent but he can’t think straight, not with Souji making it difficult to. Leaving his erection unattended to, Souji continues his teasing by sucking hard on his shoulder, leaving a trail of kiss marks up his neck and stopping the climb to assault his ear with his tongue. He needs to release but Souji’s hand refuses to move. He can only feel the pain of his arousal begging for a release. The whole time, Souji lingers right outside his anticipating hole. Yosuke has no answer so he simply takes what he needs and pushes down, catching Souji by surprise. They both gasp in unison as the tight fit sent a numbing jolt through their bodies. 

Souji, recovering faster, grips Yosuke’s hips before he can pull away and pushes all the way in, hitting right on. The electrifying sensation had Yosuke lunges forward; arms wrapped around Souji as the high overwrite all his thoughts, leaving him helpless as Souji rocks him faster and harder with each thrust. The overlapping waves of pleasure took his ability to form coherent words, rendering him a moaning mess with fingers digging hard into Souji’s back, and almost drawing blood. He bit down on Souji’s shoulder as orgasm hit him senseless with Souji close behind, pushing in a final time, releasing inside him.

The adrenaline rush has sent Yosuke completely over the edge and everything after Souji pulled out was like a fuzzy dream. His mind drifting off as he’s rubbed dry with a towel, clinging onto Souji and falling asleep in his arms before he even saw the shape of his bed.

Yosuke was the first to wake up as the rays from the morning sun streams in, illuminating Souji’s hair into shining silver. He wanted to nudge closer into Souji’s chest but he needs to pee. If he’s careful, he should make it to the bathroom without waking Souji up but the moment he rolls off the bed, the sore from last night’s activity had him slide down into a heap on the floor. The soft thud woke Souji and he sprung up immediately, scrambling off to check on Yosuke. As if Yosuke broke dozens of bones from the slide to the floor, Souji’s mind was a frantic mess. There’s a lot of struggling with their hands before at last, Yosuke’s 3 simple words got across. 

‘I’m alright.’

Emphasizing his point, he gave Souji’s hands a firm squeeze and yet, Souji’s not convinced. Using the excuse that he needs to 'check', Souji pushed Yosuke down onto the bed as his hands trace Yosuke's thinner frame. Fighting the unease that is breaking Souji, Yosuke pulls his big boy down into a hug and strokes his hair down, at the same time repeatedly reassuring him that everything’s fine. 

‘I’m still here.’

Ever since that morning, Souji stepped it up with his fretting and promoted himself to crazy mother hen. Souji makes sure he wakes up earlier and tugs in only after Yosuke’s asleep. His eyes had pretty much locked on to Yosuke's every movement and Yosuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention. He adores it but not fully when he can see the fear creeping into Souji’s mind.

To Yosuke, Souji needed the rest more than he does because although he had returned to work bit by bit, he’s currently still working in the background. Unlike Souji, he doesn’t need to attend all the live events in the summer heat and it’s obvious that his partner’s body is tired as he’s watching Souji as much as he’s being watched. Souji’s body isn’t keeping up with fatigue building up in forms of spacing out and anxiety. The silver haired idol’s only driven by overdosing on caffeine and this makes Yosuke afraid. 

If Souji collapses at home, he might not be able to help with his legs still stiff. He definitely can’t carry Souji. Sneaking depressants into Souji’s drinks to help him sleep? No, it’s inaccurate use of drugs. He even wanted to try sex as a remedy because the internet says it helps with sleep and stress but in the end, he scrapped it off. With his current body, he doubts Souji’s the one sleeping, it would be himself who nodded off first, which will defeat the purpose. Yosuke needs to get his body back to its original shape and strength with a plan.

Souji’s not amused when he opened the door to see a blondie with blue eyes and a luggage in the house, chatting away happily with Yosuke. If it’s anything, it makes his jealousy shoot through the roof. Yosuke’s smile that he hardly gets to see recently is now given to this boy like it’s candy from Santa. It’s his own fault but still, he’s jealous, cousin or not. He would have glared Teddie down if Yosuke didn’t turn to him with a different smile that spells ‘We talked about this, Souji. Be nice.’ And Souji plastered on his stoic face. Since the _cousin_ is here, Yosuke doesn’t need him and he marched into his room, shutting the two outside.

‘He wants me to rest? Fine! I’m going to sleep.’

Not caring that he hasn’t bathe and hasn’t have dinner, Souji went to bed to sleep his anger off. 

Sadly though, his jealousy never got better as gradually, Yosuke spent increasingly lesser time each day with Souji. Even at work, they were both at different locations. He’s mostly running outside while Yosuke’s with Theo, composing for their new single. Both of them refused to reveal anything, keeping it behind closed doors until it’s ready while at the same time, his own schedule was packed to the brim again as they practice with「Unheard」remix special for the shows for the coming Christmas and New Year. 

Yosuke tried making it up to him by slipping into his bed on many nights to cuddle and wakes up to find Yosuke’s arms wrapped firmly around his torso in the morning. He wants to think Yosuke’s making it up to him because Teddie’s around so he can’t have any intimate moment but when he tries to make Yosuke get up to eat breakfast together, the brunette will slap his hands away and snuggle deeper into the blanket, complaining it’s cold. To have his hands slapped away, it hurts. Frankly, he has no idea what Yosuke’s doing.

It irks him even more when on Christmas’s eve, Yosuke and Teddie were both gone before he woke up. From experience, Souji already knows Yosuke doesn’t really care about Christmas but he thought that since they are a couple now, he could have at least said ‘Merry Christmas’ but looks like it’s too much to ask. 

Naoto gave a deep sigh, seeing Souji’s face when she picked him up for the concert event they are attending today. After working with the two for years, she can read their faces as well as they can read each other. Souji’s in a terrible mood. She knows that Souji won’t screw up a job just because he’s angry but as a manager, she reminded Souji to keep it in. 

Yosuke never messaged him up to the point when he finally took to the stage and gave up the thought that he’s receiving any Christmas gift this year. Hearing the MC shouting ‘Next up, we have izaRaiya, performing their debut single「Unheard」and something special tonight, a remix version that was never released. Let’s welcome IZAAAA!!’ 

That is his cue and Souji steps out into the spotlight.

‘Annnd RAIYA!!’ 

From the opposite side of the stage, Yosuke walks right into the light with his electric guitar. There’s no crutches, no limping or dragging of his legs. Yosuke’s walking towards him like he never lost his element and mouthed a ‘Merry Christmas’. Like the big tease he is, he gave a smirk and started the song like he practiced with them every day. At the end of the song, Yosuke ran over and pulls Souji into a quick hug. With a loud ‘Merry Christmas, everyone’ into Souji’s ear microphone and a big wave at the roaring audience, Yosuke drags the crying Souji off stage.

Yosuke has a mother hen since young but this Christmas, he gave his rooster a gift; a small peck on his lips in the privacy of their changing room.

 

 

 

Extras:

Lines that didn't make it into the actual story. 

'So eager to unwrap your present?'

'Yosuke, that peck's only the ribbon and it's expensive teasing me.'

'Why? You want a Christmas dinner too?'

'I'm going to make a buffet out of you.'

'Teddie for dessert?'

'No!'

Cheesy? Ya, very.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about a more forward looking Yosuke and a jealous Souji? Yosuke being weirdly calm was from Persona Q when everyone was panicking seeing the doll ghost but Yosuke just doesn’t give a shit. As for the Christmas part, it’s from P4G where Yosuke didn’t even prepare a gift for Souji although they were celebrating Christmas. Lastly, Souji in my opinion is a pretty passive _aggressive_ guy and thus, his behavior in this story. 
> 
> If you are wondering about Yosuke’s legs, it’s not paralyzed. He can still walk but not very well because it’s numb, it doesn’t give enough feedback to the brain for Yosuke to fully control it. I’m also taking into account that Yosuke has woke up from a coma not too long ago and the muscle wasting from a 2 years sleep will probably make him pretty weak. 
> 
> Sadou (Japanese tea ceremony) requires one to sit in the seiza position or basically in this kneeling position with your weight on your legs. A formal tea ceremony can go up to 4 hours, leaving your legs and knees so numb, you are practically on the floor. 
> 
> I don’t own persona series.


End file.
